superiorbattlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Athena Asamiya
|-|King of Fighters XIV= |-|King of Fighters XIII= |-|King of Fighters XII= |-|King of Fighters XI= |-|King of Fighters 2003= |-|King of Fighters 2002= |-|King of Fighters 2001= |-|King of Fighters 2000= |-|Psycho Soldier= Summary Athena Asamiya is a member of the Psycho Soldier team who made her debut in Psychic Soldier. She's kind-hearted and polite Japanese schoolgirl and a famous pop star with psychic powers. Under the training of Chin Gentsai, she would normally used these powers to fight in the name of justice with her friend, Sie Kensou, who developed a crush on her. Her title is The Psychic-Powered Idol. Powers and Stats Rank: '''At least Low 7-B', possibly '''higher' Name: Athena Asamiya Origin: Psycho Soldier / King of Fighters Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Human Martial Artist, Idol, Psycho Soldier Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Energy Manipulation, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Healing, Electricity Manipulation, Can create Forcefield that can reflect projectiles, Immortality (Type 1), etc. Attack Potency: '''At least Small City level (Via scaling to Sie Kensou. Is a member of his team and should not be far behind or above him in power), possibly '''higher Speed: Massively Hypersonic '(Via powerscaling) 'Lifting Strength: Average Human. Higher with Psycho-Based techniques Striking Strength: At least Class PJ, possibly higher Durability: '''At least Small''' City level '''(Took hits from characters on her level), '''higher with forcefields. Stamina: High, can fight even while heavily injured Range: Average human melee range, at least several meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: Her High School Uniform. Intelligence: Intelligent enough to have mastered many Psycho-Based Attacks. Weaknesses: Athena is a helpless romantic. She gets distracted easily and does not train often because of her career as an idol. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Psionics' - Athena is a powerful psychic, being capable of harnessing several psionic abilities. She is seen as a prodigy regarding psychic power (or Psycho Power, as referred to her and her comrades), and was able to master a lifetime of psychic abilities with her young age. Contrary to Kensou, for example, who only mastered a handful of psychic techniques, Athena has a wide variety of powers and her potential is yet to be fully explored. Athena's psychic energy has a reddish/pinkish tint, contrasting with Kensou's blue. * Telepathy - Athena can project her thoughts into other people's minds. She can also read another person's mind in order to check for that person's superficial thoughts. She can also probe an area and search for a specific person or train of thought. She used this ability in order to sense the little girl who as stuck in the South Town fire in KOF: Another Day. The little girl's cry for help seemed to find its way into Athena's mind, instead of Athena actively scanning the area, so it is also possible that Athena's mind has the passive ability to receive some kind of thoughts or emotions, such as distress and danger. Athena is not seen much using her telepathy, as she sees it as a form of rude intrusion, and reserves this power only for situations where it is extremely necessary. * Psychokinesis - Athena can move objects with her mind, bypassing laws of physics, such as gravity. She can simply focus her mind on a nearby object and move it through the air, in any way she wants, with her willpower alone. In a combat situation, though, when her mental focus is limited and impaired, she has to charge psychic energy on the target object or person by touching it, in order to move it with her psychokinesis. The total amount of weight Athena is able to lift, throw and move is undisclosed, but she is able to throw heavy opponents with the same amount of focus as lighter enemies and was seen holding falling debris from a church roof in KOF: Another Day. Weight doesn't seem to be an immediate limitation for her psychokinesis, in contrast to focus. When throwing her opponent with psychokinesis, she has been seen closing her eyes and focusing, before actually executing the throw. When she held the falling debris in the church in Another Day, she could do nothing else besides talking, having to ask Mai Shiranui's help to destroy the rubble and avoid a bigger accident. * Psychic projectile - Athena can condense her psychic energy into the shape of a ball and fire it at her opponent. She is able to mix this power with her psychokinesis, and by taking a little while to focus, can fire a stronger version of the "psycho ball". This version is called the Psychic shoot, with the psychokinetic energy embedded on it sending the opponent flying upwards if contact is made. * Psychic energy strikes - Athena can materialize and coalesce psychic energy on her limbs, in order to strengthen her physical attacks. This is the case with her Psycho sword aerial counter. * Psychic barrier - In her adventure game, Athena can surround her body with a resilient shield of energy. This energy barrier can also be used offensively, as mere the mere touch on it can cause damage. She often uses it as her Phoenix Arrow attack, curling into a ball in mid-air, surrounding herself with the barrier and flying towards the opponent. * Teleportation - Athena can bend space with her mind in order to move herself, objects or other people from one place to another without the need of physical movement. Her ability to teleport has two main variations. The first, the one often used in battle, is a mix of teleportation and illusion casting. She visibly moves from one place to another in a blurred, intangible state and with amazing speed, while leaving behind an illusion of herself, in order to confuse her opponent. The second variation has her creating portals and navigating through them. Her portals take the shape of red/pink spheres of different sizes that can transport herself, objects or other people to other locations. She uses this teleportation through portals in her Phoenix Fang Arrow DM, in order to attack repeatedly, to teleport herself into battle, and to teleport away her mic during one of her intros. Athena arguably abuses this power daily, as she uses it in order to change her clothes in the blink of an eye, effectively teleporting the clothes she is wearing away, and changing it with another set that she thinks better fits the situation. * Psychic Reflector - Athena can create a shield-like barrier that deflects projectiles. Being made of pure psychic energy, this barrier may also be used to cause damage. With more focus and effort, Athena can create a more powerful version of the barrier that takes the shape of a big energy ball that not only reflects projectiles but also causes more damage if contact is made. * Psychic Healing - Athena can channel her psychic energy in order to heal herself or others of wounds and damage. This is seen in The King of Fighters 2000 as her striker move. * Electro-psychic Surge - Athena can focus all of her psychic powers in one powerful attack, named''Shining Crystal Bit''. Athena covers all of her body and the area around her with psychic power and materializes two blue balls of electro-psychic energy. These balls float around her in high speeds and will cause severe damage by electrocution if physical contact is made. Athena has to focus in order to maintain the spheres materialized, and even so, she can keep them only for a few seconds. She can, however, fuse them together into one single sphere and fire it at her opponent, breaking her hold on it. * Divination - Athena has some confirmed experience with fortune telling, something she practiced as a hobby in the past. It is possible that this hobby was based on some latent divination powers, with Athena possibly having the power to foresee the future. This is merely a supposition and nothing has been confirmed on this regard. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters